


Pasar Malam

by chanberryrose



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, aku gak pandai kasih tag, pokoknya ini mereka main di pasar malam, sepertinya ini fluff, tapi aku bingung juga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberryrose/pseuds/chanberryrose
Summary: Seungwoo merasa hidup itu rumit, tapi Byungchan selalu di sana untuk memudahkan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 27





	Pasar Malam

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis Seungchan di AO3 setelah sebelumnya selalu via write.as. Mungkin untuk fanfic oneshot seperti ini akan aku tulis di sini dan fanfic sebelumnya akan aku pindahkan juga. Semoga kalian suka baca cerita ini, ya!

Seungwoo saat ini sedang duduk di depan teras rumahnya sambil memegang buku tipis dengan dominan warna kuning sebagai _cover_ -nya. Ia menunggu seseorang yang harusnya sudah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi pesan singkat yang masuk ke _handphone_ -nya menandakan bahwa ia harus bersabar selama lima belas menit lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang yang selama tiga tahun ini berada di sampingnya.

_kak, aku telat banget ya. maaf baru kasih kabar. aku otw langsung aja, kamu gak usah nunggu._

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan singkat kontak dengan nama "Sayangku🥀" di _handphone-_ nya. Pesan itu kemudian hanya ia jawab dengan kalimat singkat,

_Gak apa, aku tunggu sambil baca. Kamu santai aja, toh kita punya banyak waktu._

Seungwoo bukannya menyepelekan waktu, tapi baginya, setiap hal akan datang jika memang itu saatnya. Jika tidak, ya mau ditunggu dan diusahakan seperti apapun, percuma.

Ia lebih senang untuk menghabiskan waktunya dalam ruangan-ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bau kertas yang menguning. Ia lebih suka berdiskusi dengan orang-orang yang baru ia temui, membuka pandangan baru, melihat dari teropong yang berbeda. Ia lebih tertarik mendengar dan memahami, ketimbang harus memaksa orang lain dengan pandangannya. _Toh,_ kebenaran itu sifatnya tidak mutlak, setiap orang memiliki pengalaman sendiri dan caranya sendiri dalam melewati masalah.

Tapi tidak dengan lelaki periang yang dengan berisik membuka gerbang rumah Seungwoo, membuat Seungwoo akhirnya mengambil pembatas buku di atas meja dan menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Hanya orang ini yang mampu membuat Seungwoo rela memotong bacaannya dan berhenti di tengah kalimat yang belum rampung ia baca.

Lelaki dengan lesung pipi itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat Seungwoo merentangkan tangannya. Lelaki yang menggunakan sweater berwara abu-abu itu langsung berlari untuk menyambut rentangan tangan Seungwoo.

Dalam pelukannya, Seungwoo berkata pelan, "gak usah lari-lari emang gak bisa?"

Lelaki yang masih dalam dekapan Seungwoo itu membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Seungwoo dan menghirup banyak-banyak aroma tubuh Seungwoo. "Abisnya kamu udah rentangin tangan dari aku tutup gerbang. Ibu ada di dalem? Aku mau pamitan."

Saat Seungwoo menjawab ada, Byungchan langsung melepaskan sepatu _converse_ putihnya dan berseru, "IBUUU."

Seungwoo hanya menggeleng dan mengekor Byungchan masuk ke dalam sambil membawa buku yang belum selesai ia baca itu.

***

Riuh adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan saat ini. Saat Seungwoo dan Byungchan melewati gerbang dengan lampu nasi yang menyala di atasnya, mereka seperti masuk ke dalam dunia lain. Malam seharusnya menjadi waktu yang sepi, menyedihkan, dan mencekam, tapi di tempat ini, malam menjadi waktu tepat untuk berteriak, mengobrol bersama, dan mencari nafkah.

Suara teriakan anak kecil, lampu-lampu terang yang membuat Seungwoo menyipitkan matanya, bau jagung rebus yang menusuk hidungnya, serta anak-anak yang mengenggam gulali di tangannya membuat lelaki yang selama ini mengenggam tangan Seungwoo, kehilangan napsunya untuk terus mengenggam. Ia terlalu girang hingga melepaskan tangan Seungwoo dan mengambil _handphone_ -nya untuk mengabadikan momen langka, Seungwoo datang ke tempat ramai, selain forum diskusi.

"Kak liat sini dong, mau aku foto," ucap Byungchan sambil mengangkat _handphone-_ nya.

Seungwoo kemudian menuruti permintaan Byungchan dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Kenangan. Seungwoo juga mau menyimpan setiap momen yang ia lewatkan dengan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Jika nanti, misalnya ia sudah tua dan menderita pikun, mereka masih memiliki foto yang dapat membawanya kembali ke hari ini.

Tua. Seungwoo mau menua bersama dengan Byungchan.

Selesai Byungchan mengambil foto Seungwoo ia langsung merangkul lelaki yang menggunakan _hoodie_ berwarna hitam itu. "Kak ayok selfie," ucap Byungchan yang lagi-lagi diamini oleh Seungwoo.

Hanya Byungchan. Hanya Byungchan yang bisa membuat Seungwoo mau melakukan ini semua. Hanya Byungchan yang membuatnya merasakan senang selain dengan hobinya sendiri. Hanya Byungchan yang berhasil menariknya. Hanya Byungchan.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum ketika Byungchan 'tertabrak' balon gas yang dibawa oleh anak kecil di sampingnya. Balon dengan karakter kartun itu berhasil membuat Byungchan memekik kata 'ah' dan membuat anak kecil itu lari ketakutan, khawatir Byungchan akan mengamuk.

"Aduh. Kenapa sih," keluh Byungchan sambil mengusap pelan dahinya. "Itu ujungnya agak tajem, gimana kalo pas dia main balonnya terus kesayat?"

Seungwoo kira Byungchan akan mengeluh karena ramai yang membuat ia 'tertabrak' balon itu, tetapi hal yang ia keluhkan berbeda. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pelan dahi Byungchan dengan tangan kirinya yang disambut dengan senyuman Byungchan.

"Sini aku tiup supaya sembuh," ucap Seungwoo sambil mencoba untuk meniup dahi Byungchan.

Byungchan kemudian menjauhkan diri sebelum Seungwoo berhasil meniup dahi Byungchan. "Aku maunya dicium," ucap Byungchan dengan wajah melasnya.

Seungwoo kemudian hanya tertawa dan kembali pada posisinya semula. "Yaudah, biar aja kesakitan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil yang dibalas dengan pukulan pelan Byungchan di lengan kanan Seungwoo.

"Byungchan, kita mau sampe kapan keliling doang kayak gini?"

"Ya namanya juga pasar malam kak. Pasar. Nah tau kan, kita keliling dulu dong buat cari wahana seru sama jajanan enak," ucap Byungchan yang sudah mengenggam kacang rebus di tangan kanannya dan Seungwoo yang memegang balon gas di tangan kirinya (ini milik Byungchan).

Seungwoo hanya melihat Byungchan yang mejunjuk-nunjuk badut _low budget_ yang ada di hadapannya. Badut dengan _lipstick_ berlebihan itu memutar-mutar tiga bola dengan warna berbeda di tangannya. Selesai memutar bola itu, badut itu akhirnya menunjukkan pertunjukan sulap paling klasik, memunculkan kelinci dari topinya. Seungwoo hanya menatap badut itu sambil berpikir, bagaimana caranya tetap tersenyum ketika ia tahu bahwa hidup adalah hal paling melelahkan.

Menangkap sinyal sendu Seungwoo, Byungchan yang ada di sampingnya langsung mencolek pelan pipi Seungwoo. "Hayo kamu mikirin apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha memasukkan kacang rebus ke mulut Seungwoo.

Sambil membuka mulutnya, Seungwoo langsung menggeleng untuk merespon pertanyaan Byungchan. Tepuk tangan anak-anak yang mengapresiasi badut itu saat berhasil mengeluarkan kelinci dari topinya membuat Byungchan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan maju ke depan untuk memberikan selembar uang berwarna hijau ke dalam topi lusuh di dekat kaki badut itu yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan bahagia badut itu.

Melihat Byungchan melakukan hal itu, Seungwoo akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Benar, hidup memang melelahkan, tapi tentu setiap orang memiliki oasisnya sendiri. Termasuk dirinya dan badut itu.

Byungchan kembali mengenggam tangan Seungwoo. "Kak, mau naik bianglala?" tanya Byungchan yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan izin dari Seungwoo lagi karena saat ini langkah kaki mereka sudah menuju antrian bianglala yang cukup panjang itu.

Satu putaran bianglala hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan giliran. Karena tinggi yang di atas rata-rata, mereka berdua sempat terbentur pintu masuk yang kecil itu. Beruntung, setidaknya di dalam bianglala itu mereka tidak tersiksa karena langit-langit bianglala itu jauh lebih tinggi dari kepalanya.

Seungwoo duduk menghadap Byungchan yang masih sibuk memotret pemandangan. Sebenarnya mereka belum sampai ke puncaknya, baru berhenti di tengah dan menunggu hingga bianglala itu berputar satu kali dan berhenti sejenak waktu.

"Kak, gimana? Seru gak?" tanya Byungchan sambil memasukan kembali _hanphone_ -nya ke dalam kantung.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Semuanya kalau sama kamu jadi seru."

Byungchan kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Seungwoo. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Seungwoo yang masih mengenggam balon gas yang tadi sempat Byungchan beli. Saat Byungchan meraih tangan itu, ia kemudian tertawa. 

Seungwoo mengikatkan tali balon itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Tak hanya diikatkan, ia juga mengenggam tali yang tidak terikat di tangannya. "Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Seungwoo heran.

"Karena kamu lucu?"

"Emangnya aku ngapain?"

"Ya itu, balonnya sampe kamu iket, lucu banget."

"Ini punya kamu. Aku gak mau kamu kehilangan sesuatu karena aku."

Byungchan yang tadinya tertawa, menjadi terdiam. "Kak, ini cuma balon? Aku bisa beli lagi?"

Proses. Proses ini yang selalu terlewat oleh Byungchan.

"Iya, sih cuma balon. Tapi tadi kita luamayan antri buat balon ini. Gimana kalau ternyata ada orang yang pengen banget balon ini terus dia gak dapet dan ngeliat kamu sia-siain balon ini?"

"Asataga kak... Ini cuma balon.."

Kalimat itu membuat Seungwoo berpikir. Apakah iya, semua ini berlebihan?

Sebelum Seungwoo terlarut dalam pikirannya, cepat-cepat Byungchan meraih kedua tangan Seungwoo dan mengenggam tangan itu. "Kak geser dong, aku mau di samping kakak."

Seungwoo akhirnya bergeser lebih ke kiri dan Byungchan bersusah payah berdiri untuk berpindah tempat. Byungchan kemudian langsung menangkup pipi Seungwoo, membawa mata hitam Seungwoo untuk menatap mata Byungchan.

Byungchan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "kak coba tutup mata kamu."

Bianglala yang mereka naiki saat ini sedang berhenti dan mereka ada di puncaknya. Byungchan masih menangkup wajah Seungwoo. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan ke telinga Seungwoo, "aku cinta kakak."

Hening.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum saat Byungchan membisikkan kalimat itu. Dalam ketinggian seperti ini, angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela di samping mereka membuat Seungwoo merasa sedang terbang di atas awan. Di depannya, Byungchan hanya tersenyum melihat senyuman lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tiga tahun itu.

Byungchan kemudian mendekatnya kembali bibirnya di telinga Seungwoo. "Kamu bilang, hidup itu proses. Kamu bilang, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Gimana kalau misalnya kita hadapin waktu itu bareng-bareng?"

Seungwoo kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Aku bukannya gak menghargai proses. Kalau kita semua punya jalan mudah, ayo kita lewati jalan mudah itu," ucap Byungchan pelan.

Tangan Byungchan yang tadinya ada di pipi Seungwoo, berpindah ke telapak tangan Seungwoo yang dingin karena angin malam. Byungchan kemudian melepaskan tali yang masih Seungwoo genggam dengan erat. Kemudian, ia melepaskan simpulan tali yang terikat di pergelangan tangan Seungwoo.

Byungchan kemudian mengenggam tangan Seungwoo, "kamu gak perlu pikirin semua hal. Kadang kala, gak semuanya adalah hal ribet yang kamu baca di buku-buku kamu. Kadang kala, manusia cuma menjalani hidup sesimpel bahagia karena senyum orang lain."

Byungchan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Seungwoo. Ia lalu mengecup pelan bibir Seungwoo. "Kayak kamu dan aku. Kita bukan ada di sini karena teori."

Seungwoo yang masih terkejut dengan kecupan Byungchan langsung membuka matanya. Bianglala mereka saat ini sudah 3/4 jalan. Seungwoo langsung membawa Byungchan ke dalam dekapannya. Setelahnya, ia langsung mencium bibir Byungchan pelan, tidak terburu-buru yang dibalas oleh Byungchan.

Setelah mereka saling melepaskan, Seungwoo membalas bisikan Byungchan di dekat telinganya, "aku juga cinta sama kamu. Cinta banget. Sampai aku rela ninggalin buku yang baru aku baca setengah. Aku rela ninggalin forum buat jemput kamu. Aku rela buat ngelakuin semuanya dan kamu bener, ini semua bukan teori dalam buku."

Byungchan kemudian tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi Seungwoo pelan, "aku tau."

***

"Aku baca loh buku yang lagi kamu baca tadi," ucap Byungchan saat mereka turun dari bianglala itu.

Seungwoo kemudian menatap Byungchan, menunggu kalimat Byungchan selanjutnya.

"Pram bilang, hidup itu bukan pasar malam. Tapi aku mau hidup sama kamu kayak di pasar malam. Kita bisa dateng bareng kayak tadi. Kita gak perlu nunggu dengan cemas kapan kita akan pergi karena kita menikmati pasar malam kita. Aku mau hidup sama kamu kayak di pasar malam."

Kalimat panjang Byungchan itu langsung dibalas oleh anggukan Seungwoo dan ucapan pelan, "aku juga mau."

Byungchan semakin erat mengenggam tangan Seungwoo. Ia lalu mengajak Seungwoo untuk taruhan siapa yang bisa memancing ikan magnet paling banyak dan disetujui dengan anggukan Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir! Bahagia selalu❤


End file.
